Kesalahan Ku
by Musim Gugur Sakura
Summary: Penyesalan Shiho ketika ia jatuh cinta kepada Shinichi Kudo. Akhir nya Shiho memilih pindah ke Prancis di tempat bibinya, Fusae untuk melupakan Shinichi./"Bye - Bye My Hero And... My Love"/ShihoXShinichi/RnR Please?/Bad Summary/
_a/n : Konni,c'hiwa minna-san! Miya-chan, author terkece balik lagi nich! Miya-chan bawa fict Detective Conan (Shiho MiyanoXShinichi Kudo) Oh ya, Miya-chan mau berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah meReview fict "The Wedding". Miya-chan akan belajar dan berusaha lebih giat lagi. Ne, itu saja yang mau Miya-chan sampaikan, Jaa^^_

* * *

 **Kesalahan Ku**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Disclaimer : Detective Conan©Aoyama Gosho**

 **KesalahanKu©Sherry Miyano**

 **Warning! Jelek, Typo, Aneh, Gak Berkualitas(?), Abal Abal, Gak bermutu(?).**

 **Happy Reading**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 _Maaf..._

 _Aku pergi tanpa memberi tahu mu..._

 _Karena..._

 _Ini semua kesalahan ku..._

Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di bandara Tokyo. Setelah ini aku akan pergi jauh dan mungkin, tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Maafkan aku Shinichi, tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan mu... Karena aku, tubuh mu mengecil, karena aku, kau hampir mati di tangan organisasi, karena aku, kau mengorbankan nyawa mu untuk keselamatan ku... Aku bersyukur Black Organization(BO) sudah musnah untuk selama lama nya... Dengan ini aku melepas semua tanggung jawab dan janji mu padu ku...

Tak terasa air mata ku menetes membasahi pipi putih ku... Sekarang sudah saat nya aku melupakan dia... Aku harus melangkah maju, dan seorang mantan anggota mafia tidak berhak bersanding dengan seorang detektif ternama di Tokyo. Aku tak akan pernah lari dari takdir ku, dan juga takdir mu Shinichi untuk bersama dengan Ran Mouri.

Namun, otakku kembali berputar di kejadian malam kemarin... A,aku benar benar minta maaf Shinichi! Karena, aku ingin melihat mu bahagia tetapi bukan bersama ku, melainkan dengan Ran.

 **)':FlashBack:'(**

Di sebuah taman tampak lah sepasang muda - mudi yang sedang sedang berciuman. Semua orang di sibuk dengan kegiatan meraka masing - masing. Setelah beberapa menit berciuman, akhirnya kedua muda - mudi saling melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Apa maksud mu, Shinichi?" Tanya Shiho -Shiho Miyano- Setelah Shinichi mengakhiri ciuman nya barusan.

"Shiho, maukah engkau menikah dengan ku? Aku tahu ini bukan lah lamaran romantis yang di dambakan setiap wanita." Ucap Shinichi -Shinichi Kudo- dengan wajah setengah menunduk, tidak berani menatap wanita yang ada di depan nya sekarang.

"Bagaimana deng-" Lagi - lagi ucapan Shiho di potong oleh Shinichi.

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkan nya lagi. Saat ini, detik ini yang kupikirkan hanya lah kamu,Shiho. Bagaimana? Apakah kamu terima?" Ucap Shinichi

Shiho hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang menimbang - nimbang jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut nya itu. Namun, ia teringat dengan semua kesalahan nya. Karena ia, Ran kehilangan Shinichi, karena ia Ran terus menunggu Shinichi sampai detik ini juga. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi. _'Maafkan aku... Shinichi. Tapi, ini karena semua kesalahan ku kepada Mu, Ran, dan yang lain. Sekarang, seharusnya kau yang di lamar , Ran. Bukan aku!' Pikir Shiho_

"Maaf Shinichi. Tapi aku tak bisa." Ucap Shiho dingin, seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian di taman ini. Tapi, dengan sigap Shinichi mencekram lengan Shiho. Karena takut mengubah keputusan nya, Shiho menyentak tangan Shinichi yang berada di lengan nya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" Ucap Shiho sedingin es, seraya meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian di taman itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Shiho, Shinichi berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah nya. Dengan lesu Shinichi pulang ke rumah nya. Tapi, Shinichi bertekad dalam hati, besok dia akan ke rumah Profesor Agasa untuk menemui Shiho dan memaksanya menerima lamaran nya.

 **oOo**

Setelah sampai di rumah Profesor Agasa, Shiho masuk ke dalam kamar nya tanpa memperdulikan Profesor yang sedang menatap nya dengan binggung, karena terdapat bekas air mata di wajah Shiho. Setelah sampai di kamarnya Shiho menangis terisak - isak, karena dia sudah mematahkan hati nya dan hati Shinichi. Tapi, apa boleh buat toh itu untuk masa depan nya. Karena sudah lelah akhir nya Shiho terdidur, tapi sebelum berangkat dengan Shinichi tadi dia sudah membereskan semua barang - barang nya.

Yah, dia ingin pergi ke Prancis di mana tempat bibi Fusae berada. Shiho memang tidak memberi tahu Shinichi, Shiho memberitahu kepada Profesor untuk tidak memberi tahu Shinichi. Dia akan berangkat pukul 05.30 pagi. Jadi, seharus nya dengan ke pindahan nya ke Prancil, ia bisa melupakan kenangan - kenangan buruk nya selama berada di Tokyo.

 **[Shiho's Pov]**

Aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadar ku. Aku melirik jam yang ada di atas pintu kamarku, masih pukul 04.15 kebanyakan orang - orang masih tidur tapi aku tidak. Setelah selesai membereskan tempat tidur, aku melangkahkan kaki jenjang ku ke arah kamar mandi. Air nya yang terasa dingin menyegarkan tubuh ku. Setelah selesai berpakaian, aku membuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Saat ini, aku tengah mengenakan dress selutut berwarna merah darah lengan panjang, dan juga tak lupa rompi nya. Di dapur aku menemukan Profesor yang sedang memasak nasi goreng. Menyadari kedatangan ku Profesor menyapaku, aku hanya tersenyum kecut sambil membalas sapaan nya. Yah, memang aku sudah menganggap Profesor sebagai _Ayah_ ku sendiri.

"Ohayou Shiho- _kun_ ~"

"Ohayou Profesor" Ucap ku sambil tersenyum kecut seperti biasa.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mempunyai masalah dengan Shinichi- _kun_? Dari semalam kau terlihat sangat kacau." Tanya Profesor

"Aku tidak apa - apa, Profesor. Lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat." Ucap ku datar

"Nanti, kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat." Ucap Profesor sambil menghidangkan nasi goreng dan Udon.

"Hmm... Baiklah." Ucapku sambil menarik kursi yang ada di depan ku lalu duduk.

Aku dan Profesor makan sambil diam, sepertinya kami berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing. Setelah selesai makan, aku dan Profesor berangkat ke bandara dengan perlahan - lahan. Karena aku takut, Shinichi terbangun mendengar suara mesin mobil Profesor dan berlari mengejar kami berdua.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Profesor, aku melangkah masuk. Di dalam sudah ramai karena sebentar lagi musim semi. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di dalam bandara, suara orang - orang itu sangat berisik di telinga ku. Aku berjalan menuju bangku tunggu di dalam bandara sampai nomor pesawatku tiba di sini.

 **oOo**

Setelah mendengar nomor pesawatku, aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ku ke pesawat yang akan mengantarku ke Prancis ketempat Fusae-baasan. Namun, sebuah suara yang amat familiar di telinga ku, menghentikan langkah ku menuju pesawat. Dan sebuah tangan mendarat pelan di bahu ku. Suara ini... Suara Shinichi!? Tapi, tahu dari mana dia? Apa mungkin Profesor yang memberi tahu Shinichi? Huh... Sepertinya aku harus memasang Poker Face andalan ku kepada Shinichi.

"Shiho jangan pergi!" Seru nya sambil mengatur nafas nya, sepertinya ia habis lari marathon barusan.

"Apa mau mu!? Dan siapa yang telah memberitahu mu!" Bentak ku dingin

Shinichi terlihat sangat terkejut. Namun, dengan segera ia menurupi keterkejutan nya itu. Dasar Detektif Bodoh! Dan tanpa di sangka - sangka Shinichi menarik tangan ku, dengan sigap aku melepaskan tangan nya.

"Profesor yang memberi tahu ku kalau kau akan pergi ke Prancis tapi, Profesor tidak memberi tahu ku kau akan ke tempat siapa. Dan kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau harus menikah dengan ku! " Ucap nya

" _Siapa Kau!?_ Berani - barani nya memerintah ku!" Ucap ku sinis dengan menekan kata _'Siapa Kau!?'_

Shinichi diam sambil menundukkan kepala nya. Terlihat dari raut wajah nya kau dia begitu kecewa dengan ucapan ku. Masa bodoh! Aku tidak perduli dengan nya lagi. Mendengar bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan di tumpangi ku akan segera berangkat aku melepaskan cengkraman tangan nya yang ada di lengan ku.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapku lembut

Aku hendak berjalan namun, aku kembali menatap Shinichi. Aku memegang dagu nya dan mencium bibir nya, ia membalas ciuman ku. Setelah 3 menit berciuman, aku melepaskan ciuman itu dan berbalik menuju pesawat ku. Namun sebelum aku berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi aku sempat bergumam di telinga nya.

 _"Bye - Bye My Hero And... My Love" bisik ku lalu masuk ke dalam pesawat menuju Prancis._

 _Maaf..._

 _Aku pergi meninggalkan mu..._

 _Karena..._

 _Kau adalah cinta pertama ku..._

 _Dan aku..._

 _Ingin kau bahagi bersama 'dia'..._

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _'Mind You RnR, Please?'_


End file.
